


Go to Sleep

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma watching Killian and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep

It was a long day at the station and Emma was finally home. She toed off her boots and took off her jacket and went in search of her husband, although she had a pretty good idea where he was.

Exactly where she expected him to be, she found Killian in the rocking chair in the nursery soothing their six month old daughter. She hasn’t been born into this world that long, but she’s already got her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Emma watched Killian without him noticing her from the doorway. He was too busy looking down at Hope, whose green eyes were drooping. She liked watching him with their daughter. His face was so relaxed and there was no sign that this man could have possibly been the dastardly Captain Hook whose life was run by vengeance. All she could see was love in his eyes. She didn’t know how she got so lucky to have found this perfect man who loved her with every fiber of his being. They’ve been married for two years now, but the love she has for him only intensifies every day.

Hope finally closes her eyes and Killian places a soft kiss on top of her black hair and slowly gets up to place her in her crib. He smiles down at her and it’s the sweetest smile she’s seen on him. When he comes to leave the room he finally sees her and gives her a beaming smile that still causes butterflies in her stomach. She holds out her hand and he takes it, leading them to their bedroom.

They decide to take a nap, knowing that the sleep Hope has found herself in won’t last long and honestly Emma has had a long day and just wants to rest in her pirate’s arms. He obliges of course because these quiet moments they get in between parenting are so precious to the both of them.

They both change into their sleepwear and get under the covers. She curls herself into him, placing her head on his chest and her arm across his waist, anchoring herself to him. He puts his bad arm around her waist and brings his hand to brush her hair and face soothingly, lulling her to sleep- just like their daughter.


End file.
